Bleeding Snow
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: A cry for help calls forth an unexpected savior, a protective fire sets ablaze in the hearts of two men, and a silent covenant is made.  RoyEd.  One-shot!


**Author's Note: **_This is from the lufferly Rueme from DeviantArt! She had requested a looong fanfiction that I haven't gotten around to finishing yet so I decided to write this for her to satisfy her for now until I get the real fanfiction up and posted! 8D Sooo, Enjoy Rue! :D

* * *

_

"Ahh, Colonel Rrrrrooooy Mmuuuussstaaannng,"

A gloved hand moved a pen swiftly across a document, making loops and curves that made up a signature. The dark eyes of Roy Mustang locked with First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, as he handed her the paper, a satisfactory smirk having made it's way along his lips. She was brief in her own polite smile before turning and leaving the man to himself. As the door to his office closed, Roy let out a loud sigh of resignation. It had been a long day of work and he couldn't wait to get home. He checked the grandfather clock that sat across the room and smiled as he realized he was destined to leave in exactly ten minutes. Standing, the raven-haired man crossed the room to put on his wool coat. As he did so, he faced the picturesque window that took up most of the wall behind his desk; Central City had recently been hit by a flurry of small snow storms. It wasn't snowing right now, but by the looks of the gray, overcast sky, it was going to again soon.

The hallways of Central Headquarters was eerily silent. It was the kind of silence that came with snow, a restless quiet yet with some kind of calm to ease the mind. Roy ignored it and locked his office door before walking towards the stairwell that would take him outside into the cold.

* * *

"Damn! Why did Al need cat food _now_?" An angry Edward Elric muttered to himself as he trudged through the snow, his boots kicking up fluffy bits and slinging them forward. His cheeks were rosy and his bangs damp. He sniffled through his numb nose, ignoring how much he wished he was sitting back in his military dorm with a cup of hot chocolate and a book on the Philosopher's Stone. The cold worked it's way into his nerves and iced his veins. He bit his tongue to keep from swearing again in frustration.

"'Ey, shorty," A gruff voice sounded behind Edward. Hot anger immediately thawed his tense body and he turned, swearing and threatening animatedly. An older man with a scar running across his left cheek and deforming his upper-lip sneered at Ed's anger, approaching the blonde still.

"Looks like we got a feisty one," He purred as he pinched a lock of Ed's hair in his fingers and rubbed it. Edward shoved the man away violently.

"The hell is your problem?" Edward growled. He lifted his automail arm, feeling the ache of the cold, knowing the man couldn't see the weapon concealed underneath a wool coat sleeve and glove. The man scoffed and snapped his fingers. Before he had time to react, Edward felt a pair of strong arms hold fast to him from behind, pinning him and immobilizing him. Swearing loudly, he felt himself being lifted and carried into a darkened alley. Screaming for help, Edward listened briefly and heard no sounds of a savior approaching. The man who had him held released his arms, only to immediately pin him roughly against the brick wall. Edward kicked as best he could only to feel another pair of hands latch onto his ankles and hold him stable. The man who had first approached him brandished a large knife, hints of rust speckling the dull blade.

"The more you cooperate, the less likely you are to die...hell, you'll die anyway," The three men that held him laughed as they shed Ed's coat and shirt, revealing his chest. The blade approached faster and pierced Edward's skin gently. Pain shot through the blonde and he cried out, feeling hot tears sting his eyes and run down his face. The pain burned through his skin and he could feel his own blood cascading in thin rivers down his body. Soft droplets of blood fell and stained the pure, white snow that was kicked up around them. What did these men want? But before Edward could ask, he felt the pain burn more and more and all he had the energy for was to cry and wail.

* * *

"It's begun to snow again," Roy Mustang noticed contentedly as he continued along the empty, snow-covered streets. He noticed he was trailing over another pair of shoe prints and he wondered whose they were. After a few more steps, he noticed the prints had stopped and other prints had joined them. There had been a kind of struggle here, Roy deduced grimly. Almost immediately, he heard quiet laughter and musings followed by a painful whimpering and sobbing. A faint 'S-stop!' echoed and Roy felt his heart accelerate. He glanced at the darkness of the alleyway and started for the source of the noises.

Once cloaked in shadow, Roy pressed himself to the wall, allowing his eyes to get used to the darkness. He saw shapes and figures moving before he was able to pick out what was happening. Someone was being murdered and slowly. Hearing the pained cries of helplessness, he knew immediately who it was; he could recognize that voice a mile away. Hot anger fueled the Colonel now and he held out a hand, snapping once and letting the heat of fire explode at his fingertips. Hot air hit him in the face, but he embraced this feeling and watched the assailants reel backwards in surprise. The victim, however, slumped down against the wall, too weary to avoid the small fire that blazed nearby. Now that the alley was alight, Roy could see what damage had been done more clearly.

Edward Elric was leaning against the alley-wall, intricate designs carved into his smooth, tanned skin. His bangs were wet with sweat and blood and his eyes were open yet unseeing. His breathing was labored and his lips cracked with cold. He was shivered slightly now and Roy hurried to him, removing his own coat to wrap around him. He felt his heart go out to the younger man and he felt his hand brush against Ed's slick forehead.

He turned towards the men who were already approaching, holding out a hand again. As the Colonel of his branch of the State, he knew it was best to put these men under arrest and charge them with assault and battery as well as attempted murder. But after seeing Edward, a man who he silently and subtly held feelings for, his anger had succeeded reason and now he was set to kill each of the three.

"You've made a huge mistake," Roy growled as the biggest of the three lunged for him. He dodged the assailant with ease, only to feel his meaty hand grab his arm. Roy struggled for a moment only to snap and manipulate the oxygen towards the man's face. His skin was ablaze in the blink of an eye and Roy shoved him aside. The other two men were perplexed by Roy's power and the Colonel continued on his killing spree. It wasn't long before he had all three men moaning and huddled against the brick wall opposite him and Ed. He heard the blonde stir and Roy lifted him slowly and gently. He studied the blonde and continued to hug him close, his anger still burning hot. Gritting his teeth he murmured into Ed's ear.

"Why did you have to let yourself get into this mess, Fullmetal?"

The blonde whimpered in response, trying his hardest to form intelligible words. Roy allowed himself to turn away from him and using quick movements, managed to set all three men ablaze, despite the snow that they lay in. Their cries rang out but Roy had a feeling no one could hear them. Carrying Edward out from the alleyway, he hurried to return him to Alphonse.

* * *

"W-what happened?" Alphonse's metallic voice shrieked as Roy pushed past him and made to rest Edward in the small bed just across the small dorm room. Silently, quickly, Roy began to clean and dress Ed's wounds all the while explaining with short words what had happened. Alphonse assisted in whatever ways he could before all both men could do was sit and allow Edward to rest.

Hours seemed to pass before Edward began to come to. He moaned loudly, not hesitating to swear profusely in pain. Roy and Alphonse made their way to Ed's bedside before the raven-haired man turned suddenly and held up a hand.

"Alphonse, could...could I have a moment with Fullmetal?"

Though hesitant, Al complied and went to the far side of the room, turning his back to them to give them more privacy. Edward saw Roy sit down beside him and sighed.

"Th..thanks for saving me," Edward murmured, wincing. "I didn't think anyone was going to...for awhile there, I was sure I was dead."

Roy smiled humorlessly before running a hand through Edward's bangs; they clung to his face in a sheen of sweat.

"It's good to see you're recovering, Edward," Roy said, his low voice barely more than a murmur. "Get well soon. I will check in periodically to ensure you're safe." Mustang looked at Edward calmly, taking in the sight of a wounded, yet beautiful blonde-haired man. His dark eyes locked with Ed's amber ones before leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You'll be fine as long as I'm around to protect you," And before Edward had time to reply, Roy swiftly moved to press his lips against Ed's. The blonde froze and Roy was afraid he might try to shove him away, but was pleasantly surprised to feel Edward moving his lips along with his. They kissed for a long, intimate moment, desperation tinging their lips. Finally Roy drew himself up and stood, dismissing himself and leaving the Fullmetal Alchemist to his thoughts and feelings.


End file.
